


Anne

by MissIzzy



Series: Miss Maturin at Hogwarts School [5]
Category: Master and Commander Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: Community: mandc100, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-08
Updated: 2005-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brigid's new friend isn't like her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anne

After Padeen had brought her into the world, Brigid hadn't been afraid of much. Anne, on the other hand, was afraid of everything.

Even after being harrassed, Brigid loved to roam, to explore the reaches of the castle and grounds, to feel the wind on her cheeks and at her back. But Anne hid in Gryffindor Tower, where she studied a great deal; she was smarter than Brigid. When Brigid sat with her, her light hair and rosy complexion contrasted sharply with Anne's severe looks.

Brigid knew Anne had courage. She wondered how she could get it out of her.


End file.
